kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Konoha/Relationships
Relationships *'Haruka Kokonose:' Konoha's creator. Konoha was originally a video game character Haruka designed. However, following an unintentional wish made by him to be reborn the body of Konoha, which he had designed as his own "ideal body", the Snake of Awakening Eyes took on Konoha's form, forcing Haruka to stay in the Heat Haze while the other would be reborn in his stead.. Haruka can view and hear what Konoha experiences. *'Takane "Ene" Enomoto:' Ene remembers Konoha as the game character of Haruka. As seen in -In a Daze-, Ene is shown to have recognized Konoha during the accident on the streets and was prepared to chase after him with Shintaro when he was brought away with Hibiya in an ambulance truck. In -the children reason-, she expresses her feelings and memories of him after two years to him, but he does no remember any of it, due to him not sharing Haruka's memories. Ene refuses to think of him as "Haruka" and calls him an impostor instead. *'Hiyori Asahina:' A close friend of Konoha. She developed a crush on him as she visited to take summer courses. He stays at her sister's house. At the end of Mekakucity Actors the Snake of Clearing Eyes is forced to become a surrogate life for Hiyori through Konoha's wish, thus resurrecting her from the Heat Haze. *'Hibiya Amamiya:' Another close friend of Konoha. He does not remember Konoha's name at first and is very cautious around him. Hibiya is usually rude to Konoha due to Hiyori's crush on him, and it's implied he is merely jealous of him. However, on one summer day, when he is unable to see Hiyori, he takes his advice and follows him. Konoha makes a promise to Hibiya to bring back Hiyori, which he fulfills by the end of Mekakucity Actors. *'Kenjirou Tateyama:' Konoha resides at Kenjirou's house as a foster child. *'Shintaro Kisaragi:' Konoha and Shintaro are close friends, even going as far as saving each others' lives. It is unknown if their relationship is in any way affected the relationship Shintaro had with Haruka in the past, since Konoha has no memory of these times and Shintaro does not seem to recognize him as Haruka. *'Marry Kozakura:' He befriends Marry at the Mekakushi Dan hideout after she makes him tea. They both share the desire of spending their time with their loved ones, and they seem to be in good terms with each other. *'Azami': Azami has once spoken to Haruka before the creation of Konoha. Although it not being his intention, Azami granted him his wish to have Konoha reborn in his stead.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 07 * Snake of Clearing Eyes: Konoha was killed while being taken over by the Clearing Snake. It used his body to kill the gang in order to awaken Marry's Medusa powers. Once it has taken possession of the boy's body, the Snake comes to the assumption that through this act the "Konoha" that its new body once belonged to has vanished completely. However, in the final episode of Mekaku City Actors the Snake, posing as Black Konoha, was prevented from achieving its goals of forcing Marry to reset the world's timeline. During this it learned, to its disbelief, that the personalities of both Haruka and Konoha, who appear to be separate beings, are very much alive. When Kenjirou's wish to be reunited with Ayaka was finally granted through the act of dying, the Snake became distraught, begging the Mekakushi Dan (who were present at the time) to give it a wish that it may grant, as it seems that the Snake cannot remain sentient whilst it is not granting a wish. To answer it Haruka joined the Dan - shocking the Snake further in the process - and presented it with the final wish of his other self, Konoha. Although he still seems to be suppressed somewhat by the Snake as he only appears in a reflection of "Black Konoha", Konoha is still able to speak, and with this he utters his final request: to fulfill his promise to Hibiya by saving Hiyori. The Snake protests, but is helpless as it vanishes along with Konoha, whose fate after this remains unknown. Haruka's shown in Summertime Record, showing his survival. *'Shuuya Kano': In Kagerou Daze IV, Kano helps Konoha to search for Hibiya and Hiyori, and refers to him as the Mekakushi Dan's "Combat Specialist". Kano becomes shocked when Konoha begins to cry upon losing Hibiya again, but later on expresses interest in his eye ability. In the past, Kano actually met Haruka (in the guise of Ayano), and said that he was a really nice guy. In the events of Mekakucity Actors, Kano uses Haruka's image to torment Ene. *'Tsubomi Kido': Kido encourages Konoha to do what he believes to be best for Hibiya and Hiyori, although she expresses that she believes that the latter was unable to be reached due to being trapped in the Heat Haze Daze. She explains the concept of their special eyes and the Daze to Konoha, and before he leaves, tells him that the group is there should he need them. References }} Category:All pages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Relationships Category:Subpages